Pokemon: The Kanto Chronicles
by Hyper Pichu
Summary: Join three adventurers on their journey throguh Kanto to become Pokemon Champions. However Team Rocket is on the warpath. Can the three still complete their goal while flawing Team Rocket? Based loosely on the manga. Rated T to be safe.
1. VS Koffing

Chapter 1

VS Koffing

Pallet Town. A pollution free town towards the south of the region of Kanto. Many trainers begin their journey here thanks to the Pokémon Authority, Professor Oak. Today was a day like any other. Except I, Cole Harding, would get my first Pokémon. I knew Professor Oak was a nice man. Or so I was told. People say he had a grandson who became a top-notch battler. They say Oak was also a top-notch battler but I don't believe them. How would an old coot be able to become Champion of the Kanto Region? Anyway whatever he did back in his old time is over. I walked down the path. I saw many other kids battling with Pokémon and I knew I would be soon too. It was only just half a kilometre away.

The windmill turned slowly. I gazed up at the door which was there. I finally summoned up the courage and knocked. No one answered. I tried knocking again. I heard someone fall over inside.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard more movement. I turned the door knob and went inside. I then saw Professor Oak tied up. I looked around and saw a man in black clothing and a red R on his shirt searching through some papers. "Hey!" I shouted at him. The man turned around, clearly surprised by me entering.

"What are you doing here?" The man said, reaching for something at his side. He grabbed a small sphere shaped object. "Koffing, show this runt how it's done. Use Tackle!" I dived out of the way as the purple Pokémon charged at me. I fell into a bookshelf, toppling it over.

"Oops." I said. I saw Professor Oak urging me to just past him. Behind him I saw a bench with a Pokeball on it. I dived past Professor Oak and grabbed the Pokeball. I turned around to see Koffing ready to charge again.

"I don't have a clue of what sort of Pokémon you are but use Tackle!" I said. A Bulbasaur emerged from the Pokeball. It charged at Koffing, sending it flying. "Sweet!" I exclaimed as Bulbasaur bounced back to just in front of me. The Koffing floated back up. "Damn you runt!" the man said.

"Koffing use Sludge!" Koffing fired black sludge towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, dodge it!" I shouted. Bulbasaur leapt into the air as sludge lined the floor. "Now use uh Razor Leaf!" I said. Bulbasaur fired two leaves at Koffing. The poison Pokémon rolled backwards in the air.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" the man said. The whole lab filled with a black smoke.

"Where is he?!" I shouted, trying to see through the smoke. Suddenly, the Koffing emerged from the smoke, tackling Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur went flying into a wall.

"Bulbasaur!" I exclaimed. Bulbasaur got up as the man laughed.

"See ya around!" he said. He then jumped out the window, his Koffing following him.

"Wait!" I shouted, jumping out the window after him. I noticed he had grabbed a Pokeball off of another bench somewhere. "When I get my hands on him!" I yelled. The man had run into the woods, hoping to lose me there. Bulbasaur was following me, also eager to stop the thief. We crouched under a bush where we saw the man stop. He made a noise like a Pidgey and a rock moved away from a tree, revealing several other men wearing the same uniform.

"What's going on?" I asked myself aloud. I approached the now sealed entry. I decided to try my luck. I made a Pidgey call and the rock started to move. A man, different from the before, came out to see who was there.

"Vine Whip..." I whispered to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fired two vines at the man, tying him up. "Now fire a Razor Leaf into the hole!" Bulbasaur did as it was commanded. We then heard cries of pain as four more men emerged from the hole.

"Hand them papers back!" I said to the men. They all laughed and reached for a Pokeball. Four Koffings emerged from the Pokeballs. "Oh crap..." I murmured.

"Koffings, fire your Sludge at him." They said. The four Koffings opened their mouths and fired black like sludge. I ran out of the way, Bulbasaur following from behind. "After him!" I heard one of them shout. I dived under some bushes as they ran past. I let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap. Looking down at my feet I saw I had stepped on a stick.

"Oops..." I said as I saw the men start to run towards me. I rolled out of the bushes, grabbing Bulbasaur. I held Bulbasaur in my arms as I heard the men giving their Koffings commands. I then felt sludge hit me in the back.

"Yuck," I exclaimed, jumping over a small creek. I then saw what I feared: Gyarados Point, the cliff of Pallet Town which went into the sea below. I slid to a stop, watching several loose rocks fall down the hundred metre drop. I turned to see the four men, plus the one which I had tied up, standing there, their Koffings floating next to them.

"It's over kid." One of them said. I gulped as the Koffings floated forward. One of them was about to say something when from out of nowhere, a Flamethrower attack struck one of the Koffings. I looked over to my right just as the men did as well. I saw a brown haired boy with a Charmander standing next to him.

"Get lost." He said to them. The men laughed.

"You knocked out a Koffing but we still have more. Koffing Gang Smog!" One said. All four remaining Koffing joined together in a circle. They all breathed in, becoming twice their size.

"You, attack with that Bulbasaur." The boy said. I nodded and dropped Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, fire a Razor Leaf!" I said.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" the boy said. Charmander and Bulbasaur combined attacks, striking the four Koffings before they could attack. The four Koffings fell to the ground unconscious.

"What strength!" the men exclaimed before recalling their Pokémon and running off. "You haven't heard the last of Team Rocket!" they screamed before disappearing. I walked over to the boy and held out my hand.

"Thanks." I said to him. The boy looked at me then turned and walked off, his Charmander following him. "What the hell?" I said, wondering why he was so arrogant. I then felt something tug against my pants. Looking down I saw Bulbasaur. "Hey buddy, you want to go back to Oak?" I asked the creature. Bulbasaur nodded so we headed back through the forest.

We arrived back to see Professor Oak free from his restraints and tidying up the lab. "Hi Professor," I said to him. Oak turned around and saw me.

"Ah Cole! You got rid of that goon I see." Oak said.

"With some help though." I added. I told Oak of the mysterious boy with the Charmander. Professor Oak laughed.

"You met my grandson," Oak said. My bottom jaw dropped.

"You mean the supposed grandson of the supposed legendary battler?" I exclaimed. Oak nodded. "I wonder what it would be like to battle him," I wondered out loud. Oak let out another chuckle.

"It'll be hard to beat my grandson Jack," Oak continued. "He has already got two Pokémon and his second one is a powerful one at that." I nodded.

"But Professor, that's why I want to become a Pokémon Trainer." Oak looked at me and nodded.

"I thought that was why you came here. Unfortunately I only have two Pokémon left, Bulbasaur and Squirtle however I believe I can't give you Squirtle." Oak said.

"What why?!" I exclaimed. Bulbasaur pointed to my feet where I saw Bulbasaur sitting there.

"You already have a bond with that Pokémon." I looked at Bulbasaur longer.

"Okay then Bulbasaur you can come." I said. "Now for a nickname..." Bulbasaur looked up at me. "How about Razor?" I asked the bulb Pokémon. Bulbasaur smiled happily at my choice.

"Okay then Cole I want you to take these." Professor Oak said. He handed me a Red Pokédex and five Pokeballs. "Use these to capture and gain data on Pokémon. While you're at it, you should try out for the Pokémon League. It could be the only way you can beat my grandson." I nodded and thanked Professor Oak. I said goodbye and walked outside. If only I was looking up, I would've seen a pink light streak across the sky.

* * *

Okay first chapter done. Could all readers please leave any sort of comment? Even if it is bad? Thanks


	2. VS Mankey

Chapter 2

VS Mankey

"Man I'm hungry..." I complained as I walked along Route 1. The path was winding and I hadn't even seen a wild Pokémon all day. Razor was walking alongside me and by the way he looked, I could tell he was itching for a fight. I sighed. I really did want to train up my Bulbasaur but I couldn't if there were no Pokémon. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw it: a brown feather.

"Razor, use Razor Leaf!" I said. Razor fired two leaves at the bushes. I heard a startled cry and a Pidgey emerged from the bushes. "Finally," I exclaimed. "Razor, use Tackle!" Bulbasaur ran along the ground and slammed into Pidgey, sending it sprawling along the ground. "Now finish off with Leech Seed!" I said once more. A small brown seed shot out from Bulbasaur's bulb, connecting to Pidgey. Pidgey started to glow red as it started to feel weak and fall to the ground.

"Alright, Pidgey is KOed!" I exclaimed. I decided to leave Pidgey in the wild. It already had too much damage done to it. I started walking along the path again, battling the occasional Pidgey. Soon, I came to a crossroads. "Now which way should I go," I said. Suddenly, I felt something tugging at my backpack. I tried turning around to see what it was but I couldn't. I heard it start to unzip my bag. I quickly took my backpack off and heard something hit the ground. I turned around to see a cream coloured monkey on my bag.

"What's that?" I wondered, reaching for my Pokédex. "Crap my Pokédex is in my bag!" The Pokémon looked up at me and grabbed a red Pokédex from out of my bag. "Oi! Give that back!" I shouted, running after the cream coloured monkey. The monkey jumped up to a branch, hanging off of it with its left arm. The Pokémon waved the Pokédex around teasingly.

"Razor Leaf!"I commanded. Bulbasaur stepped forward and fired two leaves at the Pokémon, causing it to drop down. The Pokémon then looked at me with pure anger. The monkey-like Pokémon jumped towards me and punched me in the face. I fell backwards as I started to feel the trickle of blood coming out of my nose. I wiped the blood away, watching the Pokémon run off.

"Give me back my Pokédex!" I shouted, grabbing my bag and running after the monkey. Bulbasaur trotted along behind me. The Pokémon glanced back only to see me throw a rock at it. It hit the Pokémon in the head as the Pokédex fell to the ground. It opened up and made a dinging noise.

A mechanical voice then said, "Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch." I walked over to the knocked out Pokémon.

"So you're a Mankey huh." Suddenly, the Mankey turned around and punched me again. It snatched my Pokédex and ran off. "No!" I shouted after the Pokémon. "Come back!" I wiped the blood from my nose once more and trudged on after Mankey.

"Looks like the tracks lead to here..." I murmured, looking up at the building in front of me. The door was half open and I saw mud tracks leading inside. I slowly opened the door, poking my head in through the door. I then heard a cry as I saw Mankey fly across the room, dropping my Pokédex. I ran for the Pokédex but stopped when I saw two red eyes staring at me. I looked at the eyes as a Tauros appeared. I scanned it with my Pokédex, hoping to find its weakness. Learning that it was a normal type I ran over to Mankey. As soon as the monkey saw me though, it started scratching me furiously.

"Aah!" I shouted, trying to grab Mankey. As soon as I had hold of the monkey I saw Tauros charge out of the corner of my eye. Jumping backwards, the Tauros slammed into a wall, becoming dazed. I quickly hid behind a large pillar. I started puffing heavily, trying to hear where the Tauros was. Suddenly, I felt something ram into the pillar from behind. I fell forward as dust fell down. Mankey was cringing in fear.

Suddenly, I heard the Tauros start to snort louder. "Mankey, if you and I want to survive, you have to listen to me." I said to the monkey. Mankey looked at me and then over at the Tauros. Mankey then nodded. "Okay Mankey, get up on the beams at the roof." Mankey climbed up onto a beam.

"Razor let's go!" I commanded. Bulbasaur appeared from out of his Pokeball. "Razor, follow me!" I shouted, running along the wall. I noticed Tauros spot me and started charging at me. "Mankey use Karate Chop now!" I yelled, running faster to dodge the Tauros. I saw Mankey dive onto Tauros, smashing it into the ground. Tauros shook its head and glared at me, Mankey and Razor. Tauros started to charge when suddenly, a Pokeball flew from out of nowhere and hit Tauros. Tauros was sucked into the Pokeball and it fell to the ground, shaking. It then made a dinging noise, signalling it was caught.

"Heh, that's twice I've saved you," a voice said. "So you owe me two times!" I turned around to see the brown haired boy from before.

"Jack!" I exclaimed.

"So my grandfather couldn't keep his mouth shut..." Jack said. "I don't know why my grandfather let you have that Bulbasaur. It would've been better off with me." I was astounded at his comment.

"Take that back!" I yelled at him. Jack thought for a moment.

"Okay but only on one condition?"

"What?" I replied. Jack snickered. He then raised a Pokeball.

"If you can beat me in a two on two Pokémon battle!"

* * *

Okay another chapter down. Sorry for it being so short! Anyway review plz! It'll make my day!


End file.
